Caged
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: While the toys are held hostage by Lotso, the bear finds another stowaway, who's been living in the air vents: Crystal. She joins them and helps them plan an escape from Lotso's wrath.
1. Chapter 1

Caged

Summary: While the toys are held hostage by Lotso, the bear finds another stowaway, who's been living in the air vents: Crystal. She joins them and helps them plan an escape from Lotso's wrath.

English Friendship/Hurt/Comfort Rated: T Chapters: Words:

_Time Frame: During Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Four years old_

**Hey there everyone! I totally owed you guys another Toy Story story (don't worry: I'm working on a couple of one-shots, the third chapter of "Lock and Key", and the second chapter of "Maybe I'm Dreaming": make sure to read those! So, I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

Jessie reached through the tines of her metal cage to pet Bullseye, who was nickering miserably. "It's all right Bullseye, I miss Woody too," she whispered, just so Buzz, who was set on demo mode, wouldn't hear. All of them, except Woody, who had escaped, were caged by the falsely innocent bear: Lotso.

She was curled up in her cage, wanting nothing more then to escape from the small space. Jessie hated small, dark, enclosed spaces more then anything else in the world. The memory that she had to be used in the Caterpillar Room in the morning made her feel all the worst as her body ached with the aftermath of being thrown, kicked, and chewed on.

All of a sudden, she heard Lotso's truck drive in, and held her breath, waiting for whatever was coming to them. The headlights of the plastic dump truck, which held the bear with the limp, appeared, but the sharp words weren't directed towards them.

Stretch, a purple, female sparkly octopus, grabbed hold of a figure, who was screaming. She stuffed the toy into the empty cage on the other side of Jessie, while Lotso's other henchmen laughed manically.

"Another stowaway," the bear chuckled, in a deceiving grandfatherly tone. "I should've known: this one seems to have lived here for a long time." Lotso patted the spot next to him in the truck. "Come on Lightyear, it's time to get back to Star Command," he called, using space terms to lure Buzz back to their hide-out.

After they had all driven away, Jessie tried her best to catch sight of the toy in the cage next to her. It looked like a doll figurine, with long blond hair, ice blue eyes, and an outfit of white and blue. Crystal earrings were in her ears, and tiny crystals were enlaced with locks of her golden hair. She was crying softly, on her knees, and, as Jessie got a better look at her, she was beaten and scratched in many places.

"Excuse me?" Jessie whispered, forgetting that she didn't need to whisper anymore. She cleared her throat, leaning dangerously far out of her cage. "Excuse me, are you all right?"

She sniffled, nodding her head slightly, turning her body towards Jessie. "I'm Crystal, part of the Jewel fairy pack," Crystal whispered, showing her the white wings attached to her back. The cowgirl couldn't help but let out a soft gasp of surprise at the beautiful wings the doll had.

"Lotso said you had been stowed away here at Sunnyside," Jessie continued, keeping her eyes on the doll, unable to look away.

"I've been living in the air vents ever since my first day in the Caterpillar Room. I knew about Lotso since when I took my first spill in this place, so the air vent was my only means of escape," Crystal finished, pausing a moment. "Wait a minute, what year is it?"

"2010," replied Jessie, a bit concerned by the look of horror and shock that crossed the figurine's face. "Why? What year did you go into hiding?"

Her lip quivering, the snow-white doll turned to the cowgirl, giving her the full impact of the year she was about to give. "1981," Crystal whispered, fiddling with a jewel encrusted lock of her hair. "I have been in that vent for the past twenty-nine years, without ever seeing another human child."

Jessie absolutely could not believe that a toy could go without being played with for that long. No wonder she seemed so sad and withdrawn: it had been almost thirty years since she had been in the world. "Then we share something," she told her, "I once went ten years underneath a bed. I've also been trapped in a box for years at a time, so, I guess I have an idea of what that's like."

Crystal mustered a watery smile, trying hard to fight through the wall of entrapment she had put up. "Well, then we do shared something: I just hope that I last long enough to get to know you. After the Caterpillar Room I saw, and I know it must be even worst now, plus all of the incidents I've had, I know I won't last very long with those toddlers."

She was heartbroken at her remark: it must be awful to know that your life was going to end in the near future. "Let's try to protect each other, just until one of us ends up…leaving."

She looked up, swiping at her tear filled blue eyes, already liking this cowgirl. "Deal," Crystal whispered, sticking her thin arm through the hole of the plastic container to shake hands with Jessie.

And they shook on their deal, and fell asleep that night, waiting for their fate in the morning.

**What do y'all think? I don't think I've ever written a story that takes place during Toy Story 3. But, even I sucked, please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**This scene takes place right after Woody talked to the Chatter Telephone, so he knows all about escaping. This chapter has a little bit of Woody/Crystal inside of it, so beware. Also, there's going to be scenes in here that are just like Toy Story 3, so if everything's not word for word or in order, it's supposed to be.**

Woody crept through the ceiling, hearing the screams and shrieks of the toddlers, even through the tiles and being at least two rooms away. He wondered why they were screaming that way, so he continued through even faster. He finally found the tile above the Caterpillar Room, and lifted it, catching a glimpse of the activity going on beneath him.

A girl was throwing Jessie against the wall by one leg, the cowgirl doll falling painfully to the floor. A boy was "riding" Rex, the dinosaur's tail completely detached from his body. Someone was dunking Barbie into a jar of paint, getting the pants of her gym suit covered in vibrant purple. Slink had the three Pizza Planet aliens tangled in his Slinky body, which had to painful. Hamm was being stuffed with wooden blocks and any other small toys the toddler could find. A boy was shoving Mr. Potatohead's parts in his mouth and nose, while a girl was beating Mrs. Potatohead against the floor. Bullseye was being dragged by a Fisher Price Roll n' Pop, his leg getting sucked under the wheels.

Woody winced at the sight of his friends being torn apart at the stitches when he saw a doll he had never seen before being abused along with the others. She was quite pretty, with a white and blue outfit, beautiful jeweled hair, and light blue eyes. The doll was already bruised, so the toddler who was shoving her into a tube of glitter was only making her condition worse. The bell rang, and a Sunnyside worker led the kids out to the playground for recess.

He climbed out of the ceiling and behind the curtains of a stage, waiting for the right moment to stick his head out.

Jessie sat up, rubbing her sore back and grimacing at the paint her red hair had been dunked in. She helped Bullseye up, got the aliens out of Slink, saved Barbie from the paint jar she was stuck in, got some of the blocks out of Hamm, retrieved the Potatohead's parts and Rex's tail, and gently helped the pretty jeweled doll to her feet. "You okay Crystal?" asked Jessie, helping her shake some of the ugly pinkish purple glitter off of her shaking body.

"I guess: I was right, these toddlers have gotten even more violent over the years," Crystal remarked weakly, using Jessie for support. She lifted her head, turning towards the stage, where Woody was hiding. "Did you hear that?"

He stuck his head out of the curtains again, glad he had caught someone's attention. "Guys!" Woody whispered firmly, motioning for them to come backstage with him.

The toys scrambled behind the curtains, happily reuniting with Woody, especially Bullseye, who lifted his owner up above the crowding toys, licking his cheek. The cowboy chuckled, then was handed his leather cowboy hat by Jessie, who was also extremely happy to see him after having no idea if he was okay or not.

Crystal just stood to the side, her thin arms wrapped around herself, watching the warm get together take place. She felt awkward, like she didn't belong, but there was something so nice about Woody…she just couldn't put her finger on it. They all seemed so happy and whole, but when she heard the happiness drain in a single question, she became alert again.

"Where's Buzz?"

"Lotso did something to him!" Rex exclaimed fearfully, his toothpick like arms moving along with every word he said. It was rather strange for a Tyrannosaurus Rex to be such a scaredy-cat as Rex was, but that was just him.

"He thinks he's a real spaceman again!" Slink explained, leaping off of his front paws with each word, still wagging his tail enthusiastically. Woody groaned, thinking of the last time Buzz had been on demo mode: now, they were going to have to go through that all over again.

He caught sight of Crystal standing to the side, an almost miserable look un her eyes. "Uh, hey, I'm Woody, who are you?"

"Crystal," she replied in a voice barely above a whisper, trying to avoid looking him in the eyes. An unfamiliar sensation came over her, and the first feeling of warmth crept into her bright white cheeks. "I, uh, was captured by Lotso with your friends…don't expect me to be around much longer."

Confused, Woody turned to Jessie, who was ready to explain the doll's scenario to him. "She's been hiding in an air vent at Sunnyside for the past twenty-nine years, but Lotso finally found her. I've promised to be her friend until she completely wears out," she added sadly, looking over at her new friend. "But, she's staying with us, and can hopefully help us get out of here."

"Good, because we're busting out of here: tonight," Woody announced, placing his hands on Jessie and Crystal's shoulders. "Someone told me all about how to escape from here without getting caught by Lotso."

The toys were interested, and they got in a circle, planning their escape of the prison they had locked themselves in.

0o0

That night, demo Buzz and Ken paced in front of the cages of toys, taking role call:

"Green guys."

"_Squeak."_

"Horse."

"Neigh."

"Cowgirl."

"Here."

"Piggy Bank."

"Yope."

"Potatohead."

With no response, Buzz stopped at Mr. Potatohead's cage, shaking it. "Hey, hey! Tuberous root man, wake up!" Only a potato shaped block rolled across the cage, obviously a decoy of the toy. Buzz turned around to see the real Mr. Potatohead pulling at a lock on the door. "Hey!"

He frantically ran for the door, only to be stopped by Ken and Buzz, who were interrogating the potato, sentencing him to the box.

In the video room, the monkey had his eyes solely on the scene, without looking up at the corner, where Slink and Crystal were sneaking out of their cages, joining Woody in the ceiling. The three crawled through, Woody and Slink swinging into the video room, while Crystal searched for the keys.

Slink swung Woody across the ceiling, focusing his grip on the monkey, thinking that he couldn't see him. The monkey turned suddenly around, scaring the two, tumbling onto the monkey toy. It hissed, scampering to hit the intercom button to report them to Lotso. Fortunately, he got tangled in the wire, giving Woody the opportunity to tie him up with tape. Slink used the controller to move the video camera in the Caterpillar Room signaling the others.

Jessie saw it, and was so happy, because she knew that this was going to work, and she was going to get Buzz back, and that they were going to live happily ever after.

Or were they?

**Oh, yeah! Cliffy! I know, I suck for doing that, but it's just to get y'all excited! Please, won't someone review, this chapter was VERY hard to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With Jessie's signal, Rex and Hamm followed their instructions: they began to fight. "How many times have I told you to keep your hands off of my stuff?" Hamm exclaimed to the dinosaur.

They began to physically fight, and Buzz went over to their cage, pulling them out, trying to separate them. Little did he know, Jessie and Bullseye were above him, trapping him down with a plastic box. Rex and Hamm sat on top of it, officially disabling demo Buzz from escaping the box.

Jessie slid a tortilla onto the playground, where Mr. Potatohead was throwing his parts out of a hole from the toy box. The parts moved on their own, pushing themselves into the soft tortilla shell, until he stood, in a floppy form of himself: Mr. Tortilla Head.

He unsteadily tottered across the playground, heading for the window, revealing the sleeping Lotso. Watching a few moments to see that the bear was asleep, he turned to the opposite classroom, twisting his parts as a code to tell that the coast was clear.

In the office, Woody and Slink ran from a taped up monkey, waiting below the bulletin board, where Crystal had found the key. She tossed it down to them, and they launched it between classrooms with a catapult of rubber bands.

Jessie caught it from under the door, smiling as the golden key hit her hands. With Mr. Tortilla Head's signal, she and Mrs. Potatohead unlocked the door, the two girls, the three aliens, and Bullseye starting across the playground.

Earlier, before demo Buzz had been trapped, Ken had heard his voice being called tearfully by Barbie. "Ken! Ken?" she whispered to him, her hands over her face, like she was crying.

"What is it, Barbie?" Ken demanded, walking in front of her cage, still not forgiving her for choosing her family over him.

"I can't take it anymore, Ken: I want to live in the Butterfly Room, with you! Please, take me away from this!" Barbie begged, beginning to cry again, hopefully softening up the plastic doll. She was doing a successful job, because he was biting his lip, finding it harder and harder to say no.

"Okay, but listen: things are complicated around here, you have to listen to me," he commanded, waiting for her to agree. She nodded vigorously, and a happy Ken opened up her cage, letting her come with him to the Butterfly Room.

The two rode up the elevator of his dream house, Barbie chattering more and more the higher they got. "And this, is where the magic happens," Ken pronounced, flicking on the plastic light. A huge closet was revealed, shocking the doll, who enthusiastically ran to one of the racks.

"Wow! Look at all your clothes!" Barbie exclaimed, pawing through the various outfits. "Tennis whites! Mission to Mars!"

"Check this out," proudly said Ken, on the opposite side of the closet, on the other rack. "Kung-Fu Fighter; Campus Hero, with matching pennant, and…"

"Flower Power!" she cried happily, hugging the colorful Hippie outfit to her chest. This was a truly magical closet to her, filled with every single outfit she could imagine, while she had only one.

Ken sighed, hoping for the right reaction for the little show he was about to put on. "No one appreciates clothes here Barbie, no one," he muttered miserably, putting on a cute little pout face.

"Ken…" she started, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling mischievously, "would you mind modeling a few outfits for me?" Barbie asked, her plan falling right into place with Ken's.

With music playing, she watched as he tried on almost every single outfit: sailor outfit, space suit, scuba-diving gear, Switzerland outfit, glittery suits, tight pants, and, of course, his Flower Power.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Ken dashed out from behind the plastic clothing dividers, in his Kung-Fu outfit, yelling out little Kung-Fu cries as he did kicks to the divider and his plastic desk. Suddenly, he realized that Barbie wasn't sitting on her usual place on the bench. "Uh, Barbie?"

She leapt from the side of the room, sitting on top of him, turning his plastic head around to face her angry one. "No more games, Ken," she snarled, "what did Lotso do to Buzz, and how can we fix him?"

"You can't make me talk!" he protested, fighting back for as long as he could. Her expression grew even more furious, so he gave up that fight pretty quickly. "But, I'd like to see you try."

So, Barbie had him tied to a paddleball by the string,

stripping him down to his underwear. She had decided to rip his clothes, until Ken would talk, which wouldn't take long. "Let's see: Hawaiian Surf Trunks!" she started, ripping a pair of colorful swim trunks down the middle.

"Oh, Barbie, those were vintage!" he exclaimed, "wait, who cares, those are a dime a dozen," Ken corrected himself, starting to clench his teeth, having to look away from the two halves of his clothes.

"Ooh, glitter tux!" she announced, ripping a purple sequined tuxedo set right down the middle, pleased by Ken's pained reaction.

"Who cares, who cares, sequins are tacky!" Ken stated, his teeth clenched completely closed. He couldn't believe what Barbie picked up next, and if she dared to rip it.

"Ooh, a Nehru jacket!" exclaimed Barbie, taking out a green jacket with gold trimmings. She loved his panicked reaction to her even touching the precious jacket. "This is from what, 1967?"

"The groovy formal collection, yes!"

"What a shame," she finished, beginning to rip the top of the jacket, threads coming undone slowly, one by one, Ken yelling for her to stop with each loose thread. She had barely reached the care tag when he gave in, falling down with the paddleball still attached to him.

"There's an instruction manual, Lotso switched Buzz to demo mode," whimpered Ken, who had defeated by his one true weakness: his clothes. (It must be embarrassing for a boy doll's weakness to be his large collection of clothing.)

"Where's that manual?"

0o0

The Bookworm, a green toy worm with large black glasses browsed around the back of the books, finding the Buzz Lightyear Instruction Manual. "I don't know why this couldn't wait until morning Ken, but here you go," the worm said, handing the space suit clad doll the manual.

The astronaut, really jut Barbie in Ken's clothes, saluted the Bookworm, starting back into the outside room, where she could take it up to her friends. The only sign was that she was still wearing her pink high heels, which stuck out from the suit.

The Bookworm noticed, but his only reaction to the doll's footwear was: "Eesh."

0o0

"What's taking so doggone long?" whispered Slink, who was becoming impatient waiting inside of the ceiling with the two dolls.

Suddenly, the ceiling panel lifted up, revealing an astronaut, who took off their helmet: Barbie. She smiled and placed the Buzz Lightyear manual in front of them, the four heading down into the Caterpillar Room.

Rex and Hamm were still sitting on top of Buzz's cage, trapping him from escaping. "I've been taken hostage by my own prisoners," he kept repeating into his wrist communicator, which, of course, was nothing more then a sticker.

"No one can hear you," Hamm stated from above him, his voice lost through the wall of cheap plastic, which couldn't transfer sound.

"What?"

"I said, no one can hear you."

"What?"

"He said, no one can hear you-"

"Shh!" Hamm interrupted Rex, who was going to repeat what Hamm had said for the third time, but the piggy bank shushed him, just in case someone heard them. The ceiling panel opened up, revealing Woody, Crystal, Slink, and Barbie, holding the manual. The two toys started towards them ever so slightly, giving demo Buzz the opportunity to push his way up out of the box.

"Star Command, I've been held hostage by my own prisoners," he yelled once again into his wrist, running towards the door leading to the Butterfly Room. Rex tackled him, while the others ran around him, Barbie using her nimble fingers to open up the panel in his back.

"To reactivate your Buzz Lightyear action figure, turn the switch to set back from Demo Mode," Hamm started, reading the instructions, flipping through the pages.

Crystal hastily flipped the switch, but it did nothing to reactivate him, he only squirmed more, getting closer to escaping their firm hold on him. "It's not working!" she cried to Hamm, who searched the page for further instructions.

"Okay, there should be a little hole under the switch: to reset your Buzz Lightyear, insert paperclip-"

"Rex, use your finger!" instructed Woody, since they had no paperclip handy, and the dinosaur's tiny fingers were the closet that resembled the metal end of the office supplies.

"Uh, caution, do not hold the button for more then five seconds," Hamm started up again, just as a strange beeping noise emerged from Buzz's voice box, and his head fell flat inside of his helmet. All was quiet, until Rex jerked his hand away: "It's not my fault!"

All of a sudden, Buzz leapt up, closing his wings, flipping open his wrist communicator. He began speaking in Spanish, which translated into: "Star Command, I have crash landed on a strange planet." He saw the toys, and turned on his red laser, pointing it at Woody's forehead. "Halt! Friend, or foe?" he asked in Spanish, his new language changing his behavior too.

"Uh, amigos, we're all amigos!" Woody assured nervously, wondering what Buzz was going to do next. What happened next was totally unpredictable, but it was hilarious.

"I must've landed, and had my memory erased," Buzz started in Spanish, walking over to Woody, and kissing him on the cheeks. "Has anybody seen my spaceship?"

Shocked, and a little humiliated, Woody only shook his head, and said a few words: "We got to switch him back."

**LOL! Spanish Buzz is the absolute best! (When he kissed Woody, I honestly had to leave the theater I was laughing so hard.) This chapter was longer, 'cause I had to cover a lot of the prison break stuff. Anyway, hoped you liked it, because the next chapter will be even more original. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Woody, Spanish Buzz, Crystal, Slink, Rex, Hamm, and Barbie all snuck across the playground, meeting with Jessie, Bullseye, Mrs. Potatohead, and the squeeze Aliens in the tube on the playground equipment. Each was realized to see the other, until Spanish Buzz climbed in, seeing Jessie turn around. "Buzz…"

He fell to his knees, taking her hand, speaking a rather romantic speech in Spanish. "My desert flower! Come with me, and we'll rule the galaxy, defeating evil with our love!"

Jessie, who didn't understand a word of what he was saying, nervously turned her head. "Did you fix Buzz?"

Hamm shrugged. "Eh, sort of."

Suddenly, the sound of someone climbing up the tube caused them to freeze. A shape appeared and-it was Mr. Potatohead, using a cucumber as his body. (His tortilla had unfortunately ripped in half, leaving him without a body.) "You would not believe what I have been through tonight!" he snapped.

"Oh darling!" Mrs. Potatohead cried, hugging her now taller and greener husband. Bullseye used his nose to push his old potato shell towards the cucumber, who sighed with relief as he pushed his parts back into the holes.

Now, they had to get past the playground to the dumpster, which they could get through to Andy's house. About half of them got through into the bushes, but Woody, Bullseye, and the Aliens were caught on one side as a flashlight swept by from Twitch, one of Lotso's henchman. He motioned for them to go ahead, while they snuck the long away across the playground.

On the swing set, the rather creepy Big Baby sat, while they tried to get past him. But, one of the Aliens squeaked, alerting the large, tattooed baby doll, who started towards them. When he looked over the side though, there was nothing there.

Woody, Bullseye, and the Aliens had snuck underneath a plastic bucket, and ran into the bushes. In the bushes, Buzz started to do a Spanish dance, doing strange, beckoning movements around Jessie, who looked on in shock, bewilderment, and excitement as he did. But, as the five remaining toys stumbled into the brush, Jessie swooped Woody into a hug. A jealous Buzz squinted his eyes as they started to leave. "The cowboy!"

They got to the dumpster opener, which was too high for any of them to reach. "Buzz, give me a lift," Woody asked, motioning for the space ranger to help him reach the panel to open the dumpster.

Buzz instead pushed past him, and jumped up, using a series of object by the dumpster panel, using his magnetic feet bottoms to pull down the lid. "It is open."

Woody cautiously climbed into the open tunnel, standing still for a moment. All of a sudden, he went down the tunnel like a slide, nearly falling into the open dumpster. He heard Jessie calling down to him if it was safe, and he turned his head to answer. "Yeah, it's safe to come down: but not all at once."

"What'd he say?"

"Uh, I think he said all come down at once."

All of the toys slid down, nearly knocking him off of the ledge of the tunnel, but Crystal grabbed his arm just in time. They both sighed with relief, as all of the toys were packed tightly in the small opening. Now, all they had to do was get across the dumpster opening, and they were free.

"Slink, can you reach?"

The springy dog wagged his tail, jumping across with his long, stretchy body. He was close to the edge, but just couldn't reach it, his paws slipped off of the edge just before he could. Crystal requested for him to grab her legs so they could reach all the way across. They did, and just before Slink could call to climb across, someone landed in front of them.

Lotso.

"You lost, little doggy?" he asked, kicking Slink off of the edge, but grabbing Crystal. The toys pulled the dog in, while Crystal kicked as hard as she could, trying to escape his firm gasp.

Twitch and Chunk appeared on the high wall above the dumpster, pushing the Chatter Telephone forward, broken and scratched. "I'm sorry cowboy: they broke me," he finally admitted, barely able to use his deep, wise voice.

"What y'all doing, running back to your kid? He don't want y'all no more!" Lotso began, grabbing hold of the fairy's leg, starting to bend it a little. She gasped in surprise and pain, still trying to fight back from the pink bear.

"That's a lie!" Woody exclaimed, refusing to believe anymore of the lies that Lotso put in front of them. He had believed too many, and there was no way he was going to believe anymore.

"I'm right Sheriff, you're a piece of plastic, that's all a toy is! Ain't one kid ever really loved a toy," Lotso replied, starting to twist Crystal's leg even further. She let out a little cry, her face turning even more pale, if that was possible. "Push 'em in, all of them!"

"Wait!" he exclaimed, reaching for his belt, where he was hiding his secret weapon. "What about Daisy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lotso replied coldly, a snapping sound coming from the figurine's plastic leg.

"Daisy, you used to everything together?"

"Yeah, and then she threw us out."

"She lost you."

"She replaced us!"

"She replaced you! And if you couldn't have her, then no one could! You lied to Big Baby, and you've been lying ever since!" Woody pulled the plastic heart out of his pocket, which used to belong to Big Baby. He threw it to the baby doll, who picked it up, sniffling miserably. "Mama."

"What, you want your Mommy back?" Lotso yelled, picking up the plastic heart with his free hand. "She never loved you! Don't be such a baby!" With his wooden cane, he smashed the heart to fragments, causing everyone to gasp quietly. "This is what happens when you dummies try to think!" he shouted, pushing Big Baby with his cane. "We're all just trash, waiting to be thrown away! That's all a toy is!"

All of a sudden, with a gibberish yell, Big Baby picked up Lotso, who dropped Crystal and his cane. He threw the bear into the dumpster, with the lid closing behind him. The baby blew a raspberry to the bear, sick of being commanded and lied to be him.

Ken ran up to them, in only his underwear, thanks to Barbie's kidnapping. "Don't do this Stretch!" he cried to the sparkly purple octopus, who was behind the toys, using her stretchy tentacles to try to push them in to.

"What, she's a Barbie doll Ken, there's a hundred million just like her!" Stretch exclaimed, as the doll ran up to the toys, grabbing Barbie's hands. She was glad that he was actually able to forgive her after what she did.

"Not to me she's not."

So Ken was on their side now, and they headed across the dumpster, where Woody stopped by Crystal, who was breathing in short puffs, her leg twisted grotesquely, even to a human. "Crystal, stay with me, don't stop speaking," he assured her, trying to keep her awake long enough.

She took in another deep breath, focusing on his eyes, not wanting to drift away. "Woody," Crystal breathed, her eyelids fluttering, "I swear I would help you guys escape. I want to keep my promise."

Since she was pretty much immobile, the cowboy picked her up and balanced her on his shoulders, racing for the other side of the dumpster.

Just then the garbage truck arrived, and everyone, except for Barbie and Ken, was swept up into the trash, on their way to the dump. And, on the way to one of the most terrifying moments of their life.

**Well, this chapter was a lot harder to write then I thought. *Does face palm* Oh well, if you read, please review, because there's only about two more chapters after this. Got it? Good!**


End file.
